The Tale of Lysander Weasley
by VictoriaWeasley
Summary: Companion story to the One who use to Talk about Nargles. Follow Lysander and his friends through their years at Hogwarts. I suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. The Train and The sorting

**Hello Readers. Hopefully you've read my other story. It's not exactly necessary to the whole story, but it has a few characters from it. Anyways, This is the story of Lysander Weasley, and his life at Hogwarts. So yeah, Hope you enjoy. Review, Favorite and all that... :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter. This is the first and Last time saying that. So yeah. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Green landscape flew by the compartment window where four soon-to-be Hogwarts students sat quietly. They all stared out the window, their stomach's fluttering nervously. Beatrice Nott finally spoke up, trying to keep her voice even.<p>

"Well, I already know what house _I'll _be in. Dad was in Slytherin, mum didn't go to Hogwarts, but she said _her _house was just like Slytherin." She said proudly, her vicious green eyes shining brightly. It was scary how she looked like her mother. Oh, but what if she got into Gryffindor? Or _Hufflepuff_? Her parents would disown her!

Rachel spoke next, "I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, dad said he was in Ravenclaw. So was your mum," She said to Lysander Weasley, "Mum was in Aunt Bay's house though…" Her voice trailed off. What if she got in Slytherin? Dad never spoke about Slytherin positively…

"I'll be in Gryffindor, of course," Dominique stated, "Dad was, and mum didn't have houses, but she was pretty brave. Victoire is in Ravenclaw, but that's only because she reads so bloody much. Anyways, all my uncles and my aunt on my dad's side were in Gryffindor." Her heart skipped a beat, as she thought of the possibility of getting into Slytherin or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw?

Lysander's eyebrows furrowed together, he was in deep thought. His mum was in Ravenclaw, so was his grandmother and grandfather on her side apparently. But dad's side was full of Gryffindors… He shook the strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes and thought for a while, trying to keep himself calm.

Rachel leaned over and patted his hand with a warm smile, "It'll be alright, we'll be there with you." Lysander enjoyed how she talked, especially when she was comforting someone. Since her mum was American she had an American accent, but with Terry Boot as her father, she had soft r's and had she seemed to just roll over her words. Beatrice was the same, except her tone was usually cold or mocking.

"Of course he'll be okay." Beatrice stated coldly. "After all, he's a _Weasley_ and a _Lovegood, _he'll be loved immediately."

Rachel sat back in place to glare icily at her cousin, "Oh, just because you're a Nott doesn't mean you have to be bitter to everyone else's family."

Dominique and Lysander shifted uncomfortably in their seats, they absolutely hated it when Rachel and Beatrice fought, it wasn't pretty at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Rachel _Boot_, I seem to forgotten our mother's have the same maiden name, and they didn't have the best reputation either."

Everyone stopped talking. Heavy silence was thick in the air, it was so unbearable that Dominique stood straight up and grabbed her back and walked away muttering about changing into her robes. Beatrice followed leaving Rachel and Lysander alone.

"We should probably get dressed." Rachel suggested. Lysander nodded in agreement and grabbed his bag and started to head out.

"Oh, don't be a prat." Rachel scoffed, "Our mums have been dressing us in the same room since we were tots, besides, I'm wearing underwear, and I'm _assuming _you are too." She pulled the blinds of the compartment down and started undressing. Lysander did the same.

It was true that their mothers set up what they called "play dates" (in reality they just climbed trees and hung off branches) since they were little, and when they got dirty their mothers usually dressed them in the same room and chit-chatted.

It was during times like these Lysander thought of his mum as normal, but of course two moments later she would start humming strange songs or ranting about Nargles.

After dressing, they turned to each other nervously. They both felt odd in the uniforms, they felt like someone else's clothes. Though the clothes were both fitted for them perfectly.

"Promise me something." Lysander said as they sat down next to each other and started to put their clothes back in their bags.

"Sure," Rachel replied.

"No matter which house we get sorted in, we'll stick together. You, me, Dominique, and Beatrice."

The ends of Rachel's thin lips pulled up at the corners, "You and me definitely, though Dominique and Beatrice might be an if-y…"

They both laughed, after a pause, Rachel twisted her hair up, "Tell me Lysander, in a braid or in a bun?"

Lysander thought, "Braid, and pin your fringe back."

Any other girl or boy would have thought that this suggested might have been queer from a boy, but growing up with a girl as his favorite cousin, and girls as his best mates taught him a thing or two.

Beatrice and Dominique returned laughing and dressed in their robes, the earlier awkwardness was certainly forgotten as they sat across from Lysander and Rachel.

"Did you know the feast has pudding for dessert?" Dominique asked excitedly, her eyes on her cousin.

Lysander's eyes lit up with happiness. He could get use to Hogwarts…

* * *

><p>After the train arrived, the butterflies in their tummies were going crazy. A giant named Hagrid called them over to where boats with tall lights were docked.<p>

"Firs years o'er 'ere!" He called out, "Firs years!"

He loaded four children in a boat, and set off towards Hogwarts. Lysander took this moment to take it all in. To stare at the moon that was shining over the glittering lake, to the other magical children he would be attending Hogwarts with for seven years. And finally, he could see Hogwarts, proud and tall high above them.

After they docked, Hagrid led them all to the Hogwarts doors, and a woman, who wore long emerald robes and pointed hat greeted them. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun, and her eyes had dark bags underneath them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts," She said, "Soon; I will lead you through the doors to the Great Hall. There, you will be sorted one by one to your houses. There are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. For the next seven years, your housemates will be like your family." She finally smiled and led them to two large double doors, "One moment." And she disappeared behind the doors.

Excited whispers began, except from the mouths of Lysander, Dominique, Beatrice, and Rachel. However, they clasped hands and took deep breaths.

When the lady returned and said, "We're ready for you." They couldn't move their feet. The children behind them hurriedly headed through the doors, when nearly everyone was out the door, they looked at each other nervously.

"Together." Rachel said, and they headed after the others.

"When I call you up, you will seat here and be sorted by this hat." She tapped her hand lightly on a ragged looking hat; Beatrice looked horrified at the thought of putting that on her smooth blown out hair.

"Applebloom, Terrance."

A dark haired boy nervously walked up and sat on the seat. After a moment, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"Arin, Blair." Slytherin.

After a couple of others, the lady finally said, "Boot, Rachel." The blood from Rachel's face drained, but without hesitation she headed for the seat and took a deep breath as the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

There was a silence.

"Gryffindor!" Rachel's eyes were wide as tea cups, but she headed for the clapping table.

After what seemed like hours later they heard the name "Malfoy, Jett." Whispers started, she was played in Slytherin.

"Nott, Beatrice." Beatrice's hands were shaking by her side as she stepped up to the chair and the hat was placed on her dark hair.

Beatrice's eyebrows drew close together in concentration, and finally the sorting hat called out what everyone expected.

"Slytherin!" She let out a breath of relief.

A few more people, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Weasley, Dominique." Her face was determined as she headed for the seat, but Lysander noticed her fingertips barely brushing his arm nervously.

"Slytherin." It called out at once. Dominique's jaw dropped, but she headed for the table anyways.

"Weasley, Lucy." Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Lysander." Lysander's stomach stopped fluttering. He proudly sat down and breathed deeply as he felt the weight of the sorting hat on his head.

**Liiiike? Leave me a review, yes? Okay. So. Anyways. Review, Favorite, Alert. **

**You know you love me**

**xoxo**

**~Vicky~**


	2. Sorting and Sneaking

**Hey Guys(: okay, so I realize that I only got two reviews on this story, but I figured that MAYBE (just maybe) those of you who have alerted me as an author for my previous story WOULD LIKE TO CHECK THIS OUT! And if you haven't read my other story you should know the following: **

**Yes this is a companion story. But all you really need to know that Luna and Fred had a child. Luna's two other friends are his best mates. And So is Fleur and Bill's daughter Dominique. That's pretty much it. Oh and Seamus is the potions professor. Anyways PLEASE review, or favorite or alert. I'LL LOVE YOU FOR IT 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the queen**

* * *

><p>"Hufflepuff!" The hat bellowed.<p>

The world stopped around Lysander Weasley. Did it really just say that? No… there must be a mistake… Hogwarts students sitting at the gold and black decorated table were clapping loudly. There was no mistake. Lysander saw students were whispering to each other. Lysander Weasley was a Hufflepuff…

"Mum said there's nothing wrong with it…" He told himself as he made his way to the table. He spotted Rachel as he sat down, and she gave him an encouraging smile and a thumb up. When she looked away, Lysander didn't miss the red flush that was faintly etched on her skin. The way she tugged on the collar of her button down under her robes. She was just as nervous as he was.

Dominique and Beatrice were both glancing around the Slytherin table, smiling to everyone around. They both looked at each other, then their eyes skipped over the Ravenclaw table, to the Gryffindor table, and then to Lysander. They smiled at him brightly.

Lysander immediately felt better.

"I'm Caleb." A voice greeted cheerfully. Lysander looked up; a boy with sandy hair and light eyes was smiling at him, his hand outstretched to him. "Caleb Dawson. Second year."

"Lysander Weasley." Lysander replied, shaking his hand.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, let me know if you need anything." Caleb offered, still smiling.

Lysander nodded gratefully.

After the feast was over, Dominique ran up to Lysander and whispered in his ear, "Astronomy tower is on the third floor, take the left hall and then another left and head up the stairs. Fifteen minutes after lights out. Don't be late."

She said this all in a rush that Lysander had to think it over, and he had no time to reply to his cousin for she already rushed over to the crowd of Slytherins and disappeared.

* * *

><p>The boy Terrance Applebloom was in his dormitory, along with Ashton Royce and Ben Gale. Three boys who were nice but somewhat loud.<p>

"Hey, so Lysander, you're a Weasley right?" Ashton asked. Lysander nodded slowly.

"Wow, you're family is awesome. I got your Uncle Ron on a chocolate frog card and…"He spotted the look on Lysander's face, "I just think its cool…"

"Lights out!" Called a prefect named Drew.

Lysander counted each second exactly. When he counted the fifteenth minute, he tiptoed out of bed and headed downstairs to the common room. He held his breath as she climbed out of the portrait hole and didn't let it out as he climbed the stair case and ran for the astronomy tower.

"There you are!" Beatrice hissed, tightening her nightgown around her waist. Rachel and Dominique with her, their faces flushed with excitement.

"How did you know about this place?" Lysander asked.

"Heard some fifth year talking about it. It's apparently a great place for…" Dominique paused, "Snogging."

"How're your houses?" Rachel asked them. Her bright blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

Dominique and Beatrice exchanged excited glances, "Amazing." They proclaimed together. They both started chatting wildly about their house mates and their common room and dormitory.

Rachel and Lysander listened patiently, when they were finished Rachel talked, "Well, my housemates are nice enough. Not going to lie though… I'm a bit nervous… I mean… _Gryffindor?_"

"Well, I kind of saw it coming."Dominique said slowly.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, don't you remember all those times you'd kill a spider for us or wrestled down a gnome at Lysander's family's house?" Beatrice asked.

"Or the time we went to that muggle carnival during Halloween? And you were the one who was brave enough to go inside the Haunted house?" Added Dominique.

"Not to mention you're the one who had the nerve to try out Dad's and Uncle George's new products when we were only _five_." Lysander told her.

The red flush returned to Rachel's cheek and she tugged on her night gown.

"What about you, Lysander?" Dominique asked in favor of Rachel.

"Well, my dormitory mates are cool. And everyone's really nice just…" His voice trailed off.

"Just what?" Beatrice asked curiously.

"Well… I kind of wanted to be in a house with one of you…" he admitted.

Rachel nudged him with her elbow, "What did I tell you? It'll always be the four of us. No matter what."

"Agreed." Said Dominique and Beatrice.

Lysander smiled at them.

"I hope you don't expect us to group hug." Beatrice muttered.

After an hour or so, they split up back to their dormitories to get some rest for the first day as Hogwarts students.

* * *

><p>Dressed in his dark robes, crisp white button down and yellow and black tie Lysander followed the rest of his house mates to the great hall where plates of food and goblets full of pumpkin juice and orange juice awaited for them. Lysander spotted Caleb Dawson from the night before and took a seat beside him.<p>

"Are you nervous for your first day?" Caleb asked, helping himself to some eggs.

"Little bit." Lysander admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself here."

Dominique, Beatrice, Rachel and Lysander met outside the great hall to see each other's schedules.

"I got double potions with Slytherin first." Lysander said brightly.

"Charms with Hufflepuff fifth." Rachel added.

"Flying lesson with Gryffindor after that." Said Beatrice with a smile.

Students were hurrying past them; first years were nearly running, eager to get to their classes.

"We'd better get going." Dominique told them, hugging Rachel briefly then pulling Lysander and Beatrice away.

"See you fifth!" Rachel called to Lysander, hurrying away.

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnegan was standing in the middle of the classroom, a smile on his face. He was waiting for the rest of the students to pack in. Lysander barely knew Seamus, but he knew that he was his mum's best male mate so he gave him a smile before joining the rest of the students in front of him.<p>

"Welcome, welcome." Seamus said cheerfully.

After everyone had arrived, the wizard spoke again, "I'm Professor Finnegan. Welcome to potions."

He continued to talk about the potions that were on the syllabus when a girl with a pointed face and dark hair walked in lazily.

"And who might you be?" Seamus Finnegan asked his voice laced with annoyance.

"Jett Malfoy." The girl told him before joining her fellow Slytherins.

"Well," Seamus said slowly, "Start on the Boil Cure Potion on page thirty three."

Students hurried to the ingredient cabinets and started on the potions. Dominique, Beatrice and Lysander chose a table together and opened their books. Dominique stared at the opened book, her eyes wide. Beatrice had already started on her potion and a teal colored steam was floating above her cauldron.

Lysander had trouble deciding where to start, but eventually he started with a bat spleen and followed Beatrice's lead. Dominique looked at Lysander hopefully, she had taken to dropping in ingredients at random and her mixture was bright purple.

Beatrice scoffed at the purple mess inside Dominique's cauldron and grabbed a spoon and began stirring quickly and dropped a few fairy wings inside before the steam similar to hers was arising from the cauldron. Lysander and Dominique stared at her, their mouths in a wide 'o'. Beatrice shrugged, her eyes not meeting theirs.

"Mum and dad like potions above anything else." She told them simply.

The Weasley cousins shared a look before returning to their cauldron. Professor Finnegan came around their table and tested Dominique's cauldron first by throwing a bit of powder inside, only to have the contents explode and cover his face. The class burst into a fit of giggles, and to Lysander's amazement, Professor Finnegan was smiling.

"You might want to fix that."He told Dominique as he made his way to Beatrice's cauldron. He preformed the same test, but the contents sputtered a bit before releasing a yellow gas. He cocked an eyebrow at Beatrice.

"Your name is…?"

"Beatrice, sir. Beatrice Nott." She told him.

"Nott, huh? Hmm, well I'll be expecting great work from you, Beatrice."

Seamus finally reached Lysander, a smile on his face.

"How's Luna?" He asked him.

"She's fine. Working on her next book. We might go to the Amazons for Christmas." Lysander told him.

Seamus checked his cauldron, but his came out with a light green steam.

"Satisfactory." He told Lysander before moving to another table.

Dominique sighed before sitting down, "I'm going to fail this class." She said. "I just know it. Dad's gonna kill me."

**Okay, so this was mostly a filler. Basically I just wanted to show Lysander and his best mates having a moment. Besides, I don't have any reviews telling me what I should put... so I'm just kind of winging it... **Ahem** hint hint... anyways. **

**Review**

**Alert**

**Favorite**

**_You know you love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_~~~Vicky~~~_**


	3. Sleep Tight

_**Hey Y'all! Now, I didn't get as much reviews as I liked, but I am not giving up on this story. I adore it too much. If you'd like to tell your friends about it then I'd greately appreciate it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Accio Rights to Harry Potter! No? ... Okay. Well then it still belongs to JK Rowling. **_

_**miZaru667 : Thanks so much 3 Enjoy this one**_

_**Nerdy Slytherin : Haha, I litterally took a test in Lysander's point of view and got Hufflepuff. **_

_**maybeitisnt : Aha, I am too. That's why I put Miss Malfoy in ;) **_

_**Enjoy my readers 3**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Finishing off with his lunch earlier than the rest of his mates and house, Lysander walked out to the corridor to wait for Rachel. He was sitting down on a bench and searched through his book bags for something to doodle on when he heard someone entering the corridor. Caleb fell into Lysander's view.

"Hiya, Lysander." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Caleb."

"Your first four classes alright?"

Lysander nodded, "Yeah, they were alright."

"Lysander?" Called a new voice from the large doors.

"Over here, Rachel." Lysander called back. Rachel skipped over to where Lysander and Caleb were.

"So, my transfiguration class was _amazing _I had no idea that- _Oh_! Hello" Rachel said.

Caleb grinned at the first year, "Caleb Dawson, I'm in Lysander's house." He extended his hand to her.

"Rachel Boot, I'm Lysander's best mate." She greeted, accepting his hand.

Lysander couldn't help but to notice the faint blush that crept up Rachel's neck and onto her cheeks as she shook Caleb's hand. Lysander shrugged it off, maybe she just felt nervous meeting someone new... well that's what he told himself.

"As I was saying, I had Professor Dribbledrum and he was _so _cool. I'm excited for charms now. I heard our first incantation is _wingardium leviosa_." She rambled on, Lysander had only seen Rachel this excited a handful of times.

"I could never get that one right… I say it right, don't I?" Caleb thought aloud. "_Wingardium leviosar." _

"_LeviOsa." _Lysander corrected automatically.

Caleb cocked his head slightly, "Huh?"

"My aunt Hermione always helps my cousins with their homework, every year she says it _leviOsa _NOT _leviosar_…" Lysander explained.

Him and Rachel shared a look, they both heard Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron laugh whenever Aunt Hermione helped a cousin with their charms homework over the holidays. Caleb look dumbstruck, Lysander found it curious that a second year couldn't have figured it out by then.

Suddenly the bell rang and the three of them jumped up.

"I should hurry, herbology is far…" Caleb murmured. Lysander took it as a sign that he didn't like herbology much.

"Should we wait for Dominique and Beatrice?" Asked Rachel as she fixed her book bag on her shoulder.

"Nah, they can find their own way, can't they? Besides, Charms is nearly on the other side of the castle." Lysander replied.

Rachel shrugged and pointed her arm to the ride side of the corridor, "Lead the way, then."

Lysander pointed her arm in the opposite direction and laughed, "It's a good thing one of us has a good sense of direction."

Rachel laughed and followed Lysander down the corridor and they both hurried off to charms.

* * *

><p>Lysander found charms fairly easy, however dear old Professor Flitwick seemed to be tired and carried a soft smile on his face.<p>

"Lysander?" called the professor as they started practicing _wingardium leviosa, _"Might I have a word? You too, Lucy. "

Lysander hadn't realized his cousin was in his class, but he made his way over to Professor Flitwick after throwing a very confused look to Rachel.

"Yes, Professor?" Asked Lucy innocently. Lysander tried not to scoff, he knew that fake voice , it was the voice she used when she was about to blame one of their cousins for something she did, it was nearly fool proof, except to Lysander and his mum.

Professor Flitwick sat down on his desk chair and stared at them sternly, "I'm a tired old man, and I don't have time to deal with mischievous Weasleys anymore, do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked.

Lysander sighed; he was used to this and found it useless whenever he tried to explain how he was more like his mother than father. He wondered about his cousin though, the daughter of Percy Weasley was sure to turn out like her father and sister wasn't she? Then again, Lucy wasn't one for hesitation; he should've realized that his cousin would make a name of herself as soon as she stepped into the walls of Hogwarts.

"Oh, and Lucy?" Flitwick began, before his eyes flicked to Lucy's hair, "You may go back to your seats." He said after a pause.

Only then did Lysander realize his cousin's hair was a brighter red than usual.

"What did you do to his hair? Uncle Percy is going to _kill _you." Lysander told her under his breath.

"Not if you don't tell them." Lucy replied without looking at him and walked toward her seat and starting a conversation with a Gryffindor girl Lysander didn't know.

"I just noticed Lucy's hair." Rachel told him as he returned to his seat beside her. "It's nice. But why do you think she made her red hair... redder?"

Lysander shrugged and pointed at his feather with his wand, "Who knows, Molly's going to rat her out though."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly for Lysander, soon he was in his dormitory, and his homework finished and was sitting on his bed.<p>

"Who're those girls you hang out with?" Terrance asked him as he settled on his own bed.

"My cousin Dominique and our best mates." Lysander replied.

Terrance thought for a while, "I heard Professor Finnegan talking about the girl Beatrice. Her last name is Nott, right?"

Lysander nodded uncomfortably. He didn't like Terrance's tone.

"Well I heard that-"

"Lights out!"

Lysander jumped under his covers and turned to his side. Fifteen minutes.

Again he counted each second and then tip toed out of the dormitory then the common room and he nearly sprinted for the astronomy tower where his mates were sitting by the large window.

"How was your first day?" Dominique asked Lysander as he sat down next to them.

Lysander shrugged, "It was pretty good. I liked History of Magic." Beatrice and Dominique shared a look and giggled.

"I liked Transfiguration." Rachel told them.

"Well I know Beatrice liked potions." Dominique giggled, nudging Beatrice. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>They talked for what seemed like hours, it grew colder and Rachel was slowly creeping closer to Lysander's side to get warm. Soon she fell asleep and her head was on Lysander's arm. His arm was tingling and soon fell asleep as well.<p>

"We should head back to our dormitories." Lysander whispered to Beatrice and Dominique.

"We should probably wake her up." Said Beatrice, nodding to Rachel.

Lysander slightly nudged Rachel aside, "We'll carry her." He told his mates. Beatrice and Dominique groaned slightly and helped Lysander pick her up and carry her to the Gryffindor common room. A plump woman who was drinking out of a wine bottle was painted on a large frame.

"Hic- Password?" She slurred. "Wait… who –hic- is you?"

"Don't you recognize us?" said Beatrice smoothly, "This is Lysander and Dominique _Weasley_, and we're their friends."

"Ooh, yes,-hic- yes. I remember now, go-hic- right in."

And they did. After Beatrice and Dominique settled Rachel in her bed they parted their ways to get rest for their second day of school.

_**You liiiike? Also, any reader that has a tumblr if you go to ;; next generation rp DOT tumblr DOT com ;; (without the spaces) and sign up I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm Dominique in it. So yeah**_

_**Review**_

_**Favorite**_

**_Alert_**

**_You know you love m_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Vicky_**


	4. Note

Hey guys,

I know it's been a while since I posted… and unfortunately I'll have to give this story a break… I will however start a new story about Jett Malfoy.. unless you guys want me to continue.. then let me know, and message me, yeah?

You know you love me

Xoxo

Victoria Weasley


End file.
